


Taylor Swift Supremacy (Haikyuu Group Chat)

by streaks_dhmu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Boys In Love, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Goshiki is Baby, Group chat, Help, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It was cool, M/M, Multi, Slurs, Texting, WE LOVE THE GAYS, bc i have taste, bc i love yuuji and taylor swift, doing drugs, dumbasses in love, gays, gays that do drugs, haikyuu group chat, haikyuu text fic, i apologize for being the way i am, i could attempt to write smut tbh if yall wanted, i did acid once, i dont even have a plot yet, i dont want to get arrested bc i told 12 year olds to do drugs, i love taylor swift, i love with terushima yuuji, i roleplay smut w my friends abt big time rush so, idk if there will be angst... maybe maybe not, ill add more tags as I go, im gay, im sure there will be implied smut lol, it was fun tho LMFAO, kuroo does LSD, lots of big time rush references, plz send help, terushima is perpetually high, terushima yuuji is a swiftie, text fic, that should be a archive warning tbh, uhm horny males, uhm im not condoning it tho, uhm slurs but theyre used like w friends so theyre not mean??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streaks_dhmu/pseuds/streaks_dhmu
Summary: Tanaka Ryuunosuke has added Sawamura Daichi, Terushima Yuuji, Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev, Yaku Morisuke, Bokuto Koutarou, Kageyama Tobio, and Azumane Asahi to a group.Tanaka Ryuunosuke has changed the name of the group to "PARTYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!"Tanaka Ryuunosuke has changed their name to "Bald Baddie"Bald Baddie: hey sexiesSawamura Daichi: Why did you make a new group chat when we already have one for the frat?Bald Baddie: bc of the pledgesBald Baddie: we cant add them to the old group chat. where else would we talk shit abt them lolKageyama Tobio: Bruh.|I will likely add more ships once I get used to updating and everything!! :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Futakuchi Kenji/Terushima Yuuji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Terushima Yuuji, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. important info!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall!! ive written fics on other websites but this is my first ever fic for ao3 even tho ive had this account since 2015 LMFAO

uhm im developing the plot as i go but so far i have theres at least two frats at whatever college they go to idfk and i separated all the characters into either frat or into the "not frat" group !! (i made the names of the frat via a "frat name generator" from google LMFAOOOOOOO) This will def be based on my American education soooooooo MY SCHOOL DOESNT HAVE FRATS THO SO IDK HOW THEY WORK LOL

ill list whose in each frat here (in no particular order):

**Alpha Xi Delta:**

  * Tanaka Ryuunosuke
  * Sawamura Daichi
  * Terushima Yuuji
  * Tsukishima Kei
  * Kuroo Tetsurou
  * Nishinoya Yuu
  * Haiba Lev
  * Yaku Morisuke
  * Bokuto Koutarou
  * Kageyama Tobio
  * Azumane Asahi
  * Ennoshita Chikara



**Pi Upsilon:**

  * Daishou Suguru
  * Semi Eita
  * Tendou Satori
  * Iwaizumi Hajime
  * Hanamaki Takahiro
  * Matsukawa Issei
  * Oikawa Tooru
  * Kyoutani Kentarou
  * Ushijima Wakatoshi
  * Goshiki Tsutomu
  * Yahaba Shigeru



**"Not Frat" Group:**

**How they are connected to frat**

  * Sugawara Koushi - Friends with Daichi and Asahi (Alpha Xi Delta) so he knows the Alpha Xi Delta brothers well!
  * Yamaguchi Tadashi - Undetermined
  * Hinata Shouyou - Undetermined 
  * Kozume Kenma - Childhood friends with Kuroo (Alpha Xi Delta)
  * Shirabu Kenjirou - Friends with Yahaba (Pi Upsilon)
  * Futakuchi Kenji - Terushima's (Alpha Xi Delta) bff and fuck buddy lol




	2. Chapter 1: *nicki minaj voice* why are they there then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is introducing the pledges to the current frat brothers!!

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** has added **Sawamura Daichi, Terushima Yuuji, Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev, Yaku Morisuke, Bokuto Koutarou, Kageyama Tobio, Ennoshita Chikara** and **Azumane Asahi** to a group.

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** has changed the name of the group to _PARTYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!_

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** has changed their name to **Bald Baddie**

 **Bald Baddie:** hey sexies

 **Ennoshita Chikara:** Why did you make a new group chat when we already have one for the frat?

 **Bald Baddie:** bc of the pledges  
 **Bald Baddie:** we cant add them to the old group chat. where else would we talk shit abt them lol

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Bruh.

 **Sawamura Daichi** has changed the name of the group to _Alpha Xi Delta_

 **Sawamura Daichi:** Hello everyone, I'm Sawamura Daichi and I'm the President of Alpha Xi Delta.

 **Bald Baddie** has changed **Sawamura Daichi** 's name to **Daddy**

 **Daddy:** Tanaka...

 **Nishinoya Yuu:** RYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **Bald Baddie:** NOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Bald Baddie** has changed **Nishinoya Yuu** 's name to **Best Bro**

 **Best Bro:** u mean it bro?🥺🥺

 **Bald Baddie:** yes. ur MY best bro, bro

 **Best Bro:** bro

 **Bald Baddie:** bro

 **Tsukishima Kei:** How touching

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** TSUKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Don't call me that.

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** D: !!!!!!

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** has changed **Bokuto Koutarou** 's name to **Horned Owl Bastard (Whom I Love)**

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** has changed their name to **Kuroo ;)**

 **Kuroo ;):** Brokuto bro I miss you, come to my room to play Smash

 **Horned Owl Bastard (Whom I Love):** BRO IM OMW

 **Daddy:** Sigh

 **Daddy:** Anyway, its pledge week starting tomorrow. Pledges and Brothers, please report to the house at 7 A.M. for the beginning of the festivities.

 **Daddy:** :)

 **Azumane Asahi:** That smile does not make it any less intimidating 

**Terushima Yuuji:** thats so goddamn early 

**Daddy:** Ok.

 **Terushima Yuuji:** LMAO

 **Terushima Yuuji:** who is even pledging 

**Daddy:** There's 4 of them. Haiba Lev, Yaku Morisuke, Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio. 

**Tsukishima Kei:** Hello

 **Yaku Morisuke:** Hi

 **Haiba Lev:** Hey!!!!

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Hi :)

 **Terushima Yuuji:** hey ;)

 **Terushima Yuuji:** are any of you cute? lol

 **Kuroo ;)** has changed **Terushima Yuuji** 's name to **Fuckboy**

 **Fuckboy:** so you admit u want to fuck me?

 **Kuroo ;):** well..,.,. *Debby Ryan face*

 **Bald Baddie:** Can you take this shit to your private chat? Damn :/ 

**Haiba Lev:** Are you guys dating?

 **Yaku Morisuke:** LEV YOU CAN'T JUST ASK PEOPLE IF THEY'RE DATING

 **Fuckboy:** no lol, kuroo wishes tho ;)

 **Kuroo ;):** true😩😩

 **Daddy:** Terushima, you cannot fuck the pledges.

 **Fuckboy:** *nicki minaj voice* why are they there then?

 **Horned Owl Bastard (Whom I Love):** LMFAOOO

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Uhm

 **Fuckboy:** hey baby ;) whats ur name?

 **Tsukishima Kei:** ...Can't you read?

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Uhh Kageyama Tobio

 **Fuckboy:** SHUT UP BITCH

 **Fuckboy:** thats a cute name ;)

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Thanks!!

 **Fuckboy:** how big is ur dick

 **Daddy:** THATS ENOUGH

 **Ennoshita Chikara** has kicked **Fuckboy** from _Alpha Xi Delta_

 **Ennoshita Chikara:** He can return when he learns how to behave

 **Kuroo:** so never?

****************************************

**Oikawa Tooru** has added **Akaashi Keiji** , **Goshiki Tsustomu** , and **Kyoutani Kentarou** to _Pi Upsilon Chat!!!_

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Yahoo, Pledges!!!! 

**Oikawa Tooru:** I'm Oikawa Tooru! The President of Pi Upsilon and this is our official fraternity group chat!!

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Just a few rules!! 1. Please don't add anyone that isn't a Brother to the chat! :)

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** 2\. Use the group chat for important things only

 **Hanamaki Takahiro:** 3\. don't spam the chat 

**Matsukawa Issei:** and 4. plz no dick pics

 **Hanamaki Takahiro:** yeah those u can send to me privately ;)

 **Matsukawa Issei:** uhm wrong. plz dont send my boyfriend ur dick pics

 **Matsukawa Issei:** make a group chat and send them to both of us

 **Tendou Satori:** LMFAOOOOOOO

 **Goshiki Tsustomu:** Why would I send my dick pics to anyone in this chat?

 **Tendou Satori** : well what if you have a rash on your You Know What? what then?? who will you send a pic to to ask if it looks okay?! 

**Daishou Suguru:** Your fucking doctor? 

**Yahaba Shigeru:** wheres the fun in that?

 **Daishou Suguru:** Got me there

 **Oikawa Tooru:** You guys are gross!! 

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** You are literally the reason we had to make that rule in the first place

 **Oikawa Tooru:** .....We got off topic. Pledges, say hello to your almost-potential brothers!

 **Goshiki Tsustomu:** Hi!! I'm Goshiki Tsustomu and its so great to meet you all! 

**Kyoutani Kentarou:** Kiss ass

 **Hanamaki Takahiro** has changed **Goshiki Tsustomu** 's name to **kiss ass**

 **Kyoutani Kentarou:** Hello.

 **Akaashi Keiji:** Hello :). Thank you for this opportunity. 

**Hanamaki Takahiro** has changed their name to **Makki**

 **Makki** has changed **Matsukawa Issei** 's name to **Horsecock**

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** Deadass stop

 **Horsecock:** baby come to my room after class ;)

**Makki:**

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Youre gonna do this right in front of the new pledges?

 **Makki:** homophobic

 **Akaashi Keiji:** No, its that no one wants to hear about how big your boyfriend's dick is.

_*Nine (9) people emphasized this message*_

**Horsecock:** its the homophobia in this frat for me :/

 **Makki:** fr im joining Alpha Xi Delta

 **Oikawa:** Dont ever say that name in this chat ever again or youll be the doorman at all parties for the next two months

 **Makki:** and suddenly ive never spoken in this chat before in my life 

**Kyoutani Kentarou:** Whats wrong with Alpha Xi Delta?

 **Oikawa Tooru:** DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR WHAT I SAID JUST SAID?????????

 **Kyoutani Kentarou:** No because this is a text conversation. Youre not Saying anything

 **Kyoutani Kentarou:** And Im a pledge. Ill be working the door anyway

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Iwa-Chan I want him gone >:(

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** Shut up, Shitty-kawa

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Iwa-Chan :(

 **Oikawa Tooru** has changed **Iwaizumi Hajime** 's name to **Iwa-Chan**

 **Oikawa Tooru** has changed their name to **el Presidente**

 **Horsecock:** mommy and daddy are fighting again !

 **kiss ass:** My parents fight a lot

 **Yahaba Shigeru:** OOP

 **Daishou Suguru:** Uhm

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:** I am very sorry to hear that, Goshiki. I hope you are doing well.

 **kiss ass:** Thank you!! I am.

 **el Presidente:** ...Moving on!

 **el Presidente:** Its Pledge Week this week so arrive at the frat *address* tomorrow morning at 7am!!

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:** I will be there.

 **el Presidente:** Idc if ur there or not

****************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!  
> im going to try to update a few times a week :)


	3. Chapter 2: Genuine Question; what the fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first hazing ritual🥴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames that might not be obvious:
> 
> Bald Baddie, big dick daddy=Tanaka  
> Daddy=Daichi  
> Fuckboy, teru baby=Terushima  
> Best Bro, short and sexy=Nishinoya  
> Innocent Baby, Baby Boy=Kageyama  
> Mad Bc He Doesnt Get Head=Tsukki

_**7:12 A.M.** _

Kuroo Tetsurou and Terushima Yuuji

**KurooBro:** Dumbass where tf are you  
 **KurooBro:** Daichi is gonna KILL you

**KurooBro:** Bro its 7:30 where are you  
 **KurooBro:** The pledges are all here already we're waiting for you

**Teru👅:** OH FUCK  
 **Teru👅:** SHIT IM OMW I WAS AT KENJIS

**KurooBro:** Youre late bc you were getting your dick wet?  
 **KurooBro:** Yeah Daichi is so gonna kill you  
 **KurooBro:** Good luck bestie!! 🤩🤩

**Teru👅:** fuck u

****************************************

_**7:48 A.M.** _

Alpha Xi Delta

**Kuroo ;)** has added **Fuckboy** to the chat

**Fuckboy:** heyyyyyyy

**Kuroo ;):**

**Fuckboy:** wait baby its not like that i didnt-

**Tsukishima Kei:** Those hickies in your selfie on your snap story say otherwise

**Fuckboy:** SHUT UP BITCH  
 **Fuckboy:** WHO ASKED YOU  
 **Fuckboy:** uhm anyway im omw  
 **Fuckboy:** and kenji says hes sorry daichi :(

**Kageyama Tobio:** Is that your boyfriend?

**Fuckboy:** no lol we're just fucking  
 **Fuckboy:** why? you jealous? ;)  
 **Fuckboy:**  


**Daddy:** Tell Futakuchi its okay  
 **Daddy:** I'm gonna kill you though.  
 **Daddy:** You're cleaning up after the party this weekend by yourself

**Fuckboy:** FUCK   
**Fuckboy:** i hate cleanup

**Daddy:** Would you rather be doorman?

**Fuckboy:**   
**Fuckboy:** in fact i actually love cleaning its my favorite thing to do!

**Brokuto:** TERU BRO HOW ARE YOU TEXTING AND DRIVING RN?  
 **Brokuto:** THATS LIKE  
 **Brokuto:** TOTALLY ILLEGAL😟😟😟😟😟

**Fuckboy:** nah im not driving bro! coochie man is giving me a ride home 🤤🤤  
 **Fuckboy:** he looks so sexy while driving. might just give him road head

**Yaku Morisuke:** Uhm....

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Terushima I've had enough of you already and the term hasn't even started fully

**Fuckboy:** shiiiiit are you gonna punish me chika?  
 **Fuckboy:** tip; i like being spanked

**Daddy:** Oh my god

**Azumane Asahi:** Can we have one (1) normal conversation? PLEASE

**Bald Baddie:** YOOOOOO YESSS TERU GO OFF  
 **Bald Baddie:** GET THAT DICK KING

**Best Bro:** POP OFF TERUUUUUU  
 **Best Bro:** SUCK THAT DICK  
 **Best Bro:** SUCK THAT SHIT LIKE A VACCUUM

**Bald Baddie:** SUCK THAT DICK LIKE A DYING MAN

**Best Bro:** SUCK THAT DICK LIKE A RIPTIDE

**Yaku Morisuke:** Genuine question; What the fuck?

_*Five (5) People emphasized this message*_

**Kuroo ;):** Where did Teru even go? He hasnt responded

**Haiba Lev:** Obviously hes sucking dick

**Brokuto:** LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Yaku Morisuke:** LEV DONT DISRESPECT YOUR SENPAIS

**Kuroo ;):** Damn

**Fuckboy:** IM HERE  
 **Fuckboy:** omg Tanaka😍 Noya😍  
 **Fuckboy:**  


**Bald Baddie:** omg teru😍 tell us EVERYTHING

**Best Bro:** bro. i would kiss tf outta u on the communism bench

**Fuckboy:** Bros😳😳  
 **Fuckboy:** well obvs daddy looked so good driving w one (1) hand so i HAD to give him the sucky sucky. it was basically implied

**Kageyama Tobio:** Where was the other hand?

**Fuckboy:** my thigh🤤🤤  
 **Fuckboy:** so sexy of him tbh  
 **Fuckboy:** if hes driving and one hand isnt on your thigh? GET OUT OF THAT CAR FRRR

**Kageyama Tobio:** I dont understand

**Fuckboy:** after this take me on a ride baby and ill show you what i mean ;)

**Kageyama Tobio:** ? Okay

**Daddy:** TERUSHIMA YOU CANNOT FUCK THE PLEDGES

**Fuckboy:** but he said okay ;(

**Kageyama Tobio:** I dont understand. We're just going driving

**Kuroo ;):** omfg

**Kuroo ;)** has changed **Kageyama Tobio** 's name to **Innocent Baby**

**Innocent Baby:** ?

**Tsukishima Kei:** This is highly embarrassing for you, King

**Innocent Baby:** SHUT UP 

**Daddy:** Moving on!  
 **Daddy:** Now that everyone is here, welcome to Hell Week  
 **Daddy:** :)

**Azumane Asahi:** The smile still doesnt make it better

**Daddy:** Terushima designed your first challenge of the week.

**Brokuto:** OH THEY'RE DEAD AHAHAHAHA

**Yaku Morisuke:** Uhm hello?

**Fuckboy:** ohohoho >:)  
 **Fuckboy:** If you would accompany me into the house gentlemen

_**10:03 A.M.** _

**Bald Baddie:** TERU UR SOOOOO MEAN FOR THAT BRO HAHAHAHAHAH

**Ennoshita Chikara:** That was the grossest thing Ive ever watched

**Innocent Baby:** I want to die

**Brokuto:** IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER I WASHED THE TOILETS THIS MORNING!! :D

**Haiba Lev:** Thanks Brokuto!!

**Brokuto:** :D

**Tsukishima Kei:** I cannot fathom why you had us bobbing for dildos in a toilet bowl like we were bobbing for apples

**Fuckboy:** bc its funny?

**Yaku Morisuke:** I've brushed my teeth 12 times and I still can taste the toilet water and piss

**Daddy:** I thought you cleaned the toilet Bokuto?

**Brokuto:** I DID D:

**Kuroo ;):** ........I may or may not have accidentally used that bathroom this morning

**Tsukishima Kei:** I'm gonna kill him

**Kuroo ;):** I ONLY PEED I SWEAR

**Best Bro:** bro thats naaaaaasty

**Ennoshita Chikara:** I hate this fraternity

**Bald Baddie** has changed **Ennoshita Chikara** 's name to **EnnoDONEWITHYOURSHITa**

**EnnoDONEWITHYOURSHITa:** Accurate, Tanaka

**Bald Baddie:** omg😳😳

**Bald Baddie:** you’re welcome king

**Bald Baddie:** i mean

**Bald Baddie:** THANK YOYFC

**Bald Baddie:** gyffyujbggh

**Azumane Asahi:** Not the gay panic🙄🤥🤥

**Daddy:** ASAHI?????

**Kuroo ;):** what the fuck LMFAO

**Azumane Asahi:** Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Noya took my phone😰😰

**Bald Baddie:** Nishinoya Yuu im going to kill you

**Best Bro:** and thats my cue! see u guys!

**Kageyama Tobio:** Bye Senpai?

**Best Bro:** OH MY GOD HE CALLED ME SENPAI AWWWWWNFHGFRJRDNFHJFGFKEDJKFJHJEDNDJNFNFFN

**Kuroo ;):** Seems Tanaka has found him 

**Best Bro:** HELPIFJFKEDNFHJFNFNFNGNG

**EnnoDONEWITHYOURSHITa:** He's meditating guys

**Daddy:** He's died

**Haiba Lev:** Woah Daichi how do you know that meme?!

**Daddy:** Bruh. I'm literally a senior in college, why wouldn't I know that meme? I'm not a boomer damn

**Kuroo ;):** Well u and Asahi look like narcs lol

_*Nine (9) people emphasized this message*_

**Daddy:** Sigh

**EnnoDONEWITHYOURSHITa:** Honestly I can't get past how Yaku was the best at bobbing for the dildos

**Fuckboy:** its bc hes a bottom

**Yaku Morisuke:** I'll get you and it'll look like a bloody accident

**Fuckboy:** ....mom can u pick me up im scared

**Brokuto:** WAS THAT A CAT IN THE HAT MOVIE REFERENCE? NICE YAKUBRO!11!!!1

**Azumane Asahi:** That movie terrified me as a child😨

**Yaku Morisuke:** Get some fucking taste

**Azumane Asahi:** What?!!?!?!?

**Daddy:** I agree with Yaku. The live action Cat In the Hat is a fire movie

**Tsukishima Kei:** No its an awful movie

**Kuroo ;):** Not as awful as Lev's bobbing skills lol

**Haiba Lev:** Ive never done it before :(

**Tsukishima Kei:** And you think any of us have?

**Fuckboy** has changed **Haiba Lev** 's name to **Bad At Head**

**Fuckboy:** i however am great at head ;)

**Kageyama Tobio:** Good to know

**Brokuto:** YO 👀👀👀👀👀

**Fuckboy:** daichi im sorry but im fucking a pledge

**Daddy:** Oh my god.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Despicable

**Fuckboy** has changed **Tsukishina Kei** 's name to **Mad Bc He Doesnt Get Head**

**Mad Bc He Doesnt Get Head:** Tsk

****************************************

_**11:50 A.M.** _

Gays w Pretty Dicks

(Terushima, Noya, and Tanaka)

**teru baby:** TANAKA  
 **teru baby:** NOYA  
 **teru baby:** YALL IM GONNA TEXT THAT FRESHIE

**short and sexy:** oh shit

**big dick daddy:** omg kageyama?

**teru baby:** kageyama🤤  
 **teru baby:** mr tall dark and handsome  
 **teru baby:** i KNOW he has a huge dick and i NEED it in my mouth asap

**big dick daddy:** LMFAOO

**short and sexy:** text him text him!!!

**teru baby:** im on it!!

****************************************

_**11:55 A.M.** _

Terushima Yuuji and Kageyama Tobio

**Terushima Yuuji:** psst freshman!

**Kageyama Tobio:** Hello?

**Terushima Yuuji:** hey baby ;)

**Terushima Yuuji** has changed **Kageyama Tobio** 's name to **Baby Boy**

**Baby Boy:** How can I help you, senpai?

**Terushima Yuuji:** omfg i just came

**Baby Boy:** ?

**Terushima Yuuji:** never mind that!!!  
 **Terushima Yuuji:** what are you doing tonight?

**Baby Boy:** Playing volleyball and sleeping most likely

**Terushima Yuuji:** shiiiit play w my balls baby🥴🥴

**Baby Boy:** HUH

**Terushima Yuuji:** anygays do you wanna go on that ride w me tonight? ;)

**Baby Boy:** This isn't part of the hazing right? Like you're not gonna put a blindfold on me and take me into the middle of the woods and leave me there?

**Terushima Yuuji:** god no!! im not that cruel!  
 **Terushima Yuuji:** but we could use blindfolds if ur into that sort of thing ;)

**Baby Boy:** Im confused

**Terushima Yuuji:** YOURE SO CUTE WTF

**Baby Boy:** Thank you!!  
 **Baby Boy:** I think you are cute as well :)

****************************************

**_12:03 P.M._ **

Gays w Pretty Dicks 

(Terushima, Noya, and Tanaka)

**teru baby:** *screenshot*  
 **teru baby:**  


**short and sexy:** BROOOOOOOOO UR IN OMFG

**big dick daddy:** HE CALLED YOU CUTE NBFJDNBGFNGFNNFF PLZ SUCK HIS DICK HES SO SWEET WHATNWHSFBHFR

**teru baby:** im going to give him the sucky sucky of his life

****************************************

**_12:07 P.M._ **

Terushima Yuuji and Kageyama Tobio

**Terushima Yuuji:** im in love with you

**Baby Boy:** Thank you??

**Terushima Yuuji:** so. yes to the ride?

**Baby Boy:** Yeah Im down!! Where are we going?

**Terushima Yuuji:** ik a good spot ;)  
 **Terushima Yuuji:** lets leave at like 9. is that good?

**Baby Boy:** Works for me :)

**Terushima Yuuji:** great!!  
 **Terushima Yuuji:** give me a nickname in ur phone >:(

**Baby Boy** has changed **Terushima Yuuji** 's name to **Cute Senpai**

**Cute Senpai:** I LOVE IT  
 **Cute Senpai:** i gotta jet but ill see u at 9!!

**Baby Boy:** See you!

****************************************

**_12:30 P.M._ **

Alpha Xi Delta

**Daddy:** Pledges, don't forget that you are also human purses for the other brothers this week!

**Daddy:** :)

**Azumane Asahi:** Again, the smile honestly makes it worse

**Kuroo ;):** I already gave Tsukki cigarettes, a tin of dip, a bottle opener, $20, and gum to hold for me !

**Yaku Morisuke:** Why all those things specifically?

**Kuroo ;):** Idk its the tradition  
 **Kuroo ;):** I dont even smoke cigs I dont want to die at 32 :/

**Daddy:** Yes because LSD is so much better for you

**Kuroo ;):** Lowkey it is  
 **Kuroo ;):** Technically alcohol and cigs kill more ppl than LSD and they're like less harmful

**Fuckboy:** its also not considered addictive!!!

**Bald Baddie:** You guys take one class on Addiction and suddenly ur an expert

**Fuckboy:** in my defense, i went to that class high every day so i dont remember shit lol

**Bald Baddie:** girl.,.,...

**Best Bro:** BRUH

**Azumane Asahi:** I'll be praying for you, baby. Seems like you need it.

**Brokuto:** I GAVE MY STUFF TO TSUKKI TOO KUROO!!!!! BFFS THINK ALIKE

**Kuroo ;):** Soulmate behavior😻😻

**Fuckboy:** Kageyama is my human purse for the week🥵

**Fuckboy:** and my human chauffeur  
 **Fuckboy:** we’re going out later ;)))))

**Daddy:** Terushima for the love of god YOU CANNOT FUCK THE PLEDGES

**Innocent Baby:** We are just going for a drive, Daichi-san👍

**Fuckboy:** </3

**Bald Baddie:** rough 

**Bald Baddie:** yaku is taking me and noya to plaster fun time!!

**Yaku Morisuke:** Weren’t you guys just fighting? 

**Best Bro:** best bros dont let petty fights ruin their friendship🤨🙌🙌 i care too much abt ryu to lose him so easily❤️ 

**Mad Bc He Doesnt Get Head:** You guys wrestled and then were playing mariokart together 3 minutes later 

**Mad Bc He Doesnt Get Head:** I counted 

**Bald Baddie:** yuu🥺

**Bald Baddie:** *makes out w u passionately*

**Best Bro:** ryu🥵 *sticks my tongue in ur mouth, moans loudly* 

**Bald Baddie:** is that a pistol in ur pocket or r u just happy to see me? *unzips ur pants*

**Daddy:** ENOUGH

**Daddy:** Stop this shit 

**Best Bro:** aw :(

**Bald Baddie:** lame 

**Kuroo ;):** Damn Daichi it was just getting good 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this was going fine and then yesterday morning ao3 started acting wack as fuck  
> so the spacing is super weird in some spots and im so sorry!!! i tried to fix it and rewrite those parts like 8 times but nothing worked :(  
> this was partially why this is being uploaded today and not yesterday  
> i decided my upload schedule would be monday and thursday but then ao3 was messing up my formatting and my roommate and i got new carts so we spent all of yesterday after our classes high so.,.,. im sorry!!!


	4. UHMM THIS ISNT A CHAPTER ITS TRAUMA

NOT MY DOG DEADASS DYING LMFAOOO  
UHM I DONT KNOW WHAT TO THINK  
i should be able to update on monday like i planned !!  
i might make a chapter abt it lol


End file.
